Flame (Ninjutsu)
Flame ( or ), also known as Katon, FlameTech and Fire Veil, is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually a type of Ninjutsu magic, and deals Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. In three Japanese games, the name Katon is assigned to a throwing item that deals Fire-elemental damage. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Flame is Edge's first Ninjutsu spell. It has a casting time of 2, cost 15 MP (20 in 3D versions) and deals Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. On the Easy Type version, the casting time was reduce to 1. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Flame is a Ninjutsu spell initially known by Edge. It deals moderate Fire-elemental damage to all enemy at the cost of 15 MP. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Flame is a Ninjutsu ability that deals Fire-elemental damage and costs 7 MP to cast. It is known initially by Edge and Gekkou. Final Fantasy V The Fire Scroll deals Fire-elemental damage. Final Fantasy VI The Flame Scroll deals Fire-elemental damage to all enemies when Thrown. It can be bought for 500 gil in countless shops around the world. It has a spell power is 100, cannot be evaded, and its not reflectable. Final Fantasy VII The Fire Veil deals Fire-elemental damage equivalent to Fire3 to all enemies. It can be bought in Wutai Village for 800 gil. Final Fantasy XI The Ninja learns three different levels of Katon abilities. Katon: Ichi is learned at level 15, Katon: Ni at level 40, and Katon: San at level 75. Each Katon ability does fire-elemental damage and lowers the target's resistance to water damage. Both effects increase in efficiency with the level of the Katon ability used. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Ninja can use Katon. It inflicts Fire-elemental damage and Confusion on the target. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Flame is an ability available through the Purple Lightning garb which is obtained from a side quest in Luxerion. It comes as a level 3 ability, sharing its animation with Firaga and dealing Fire-attribute damage, but being classified as a physical attack and thus having its Attack Power dependent on user's Strength. Final Fantasy XIV Katon is a Ninjutsu available to Ninjas at Level 35. Its combination is Chi→Ten or Jin→Ten. Katon does 250 fire-elemental damage to a target and all enemies near it. In PvP, Katon replaces Mug after executing Three Mudra. It delivers fire-elemental damage to a target and all enemies nearby with a potency of 1,000, reducing the potency by 25% for every succeeding enemy hit. It also grants Heavy +50% for 3 seconds, and resets the Shukuchi recast timer. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Fire Veil is usable by the Ninja, and deals Fire-elemental damage and inflicts Confuse. It has 15 Magic Power, a range of 4, costs 4 MP to cast, and needs 200 AP to master. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Fire Veil is a command for the Ninja that deals Fire damage and Confuses the target. It is learned from the Ashura 250 AP to master. Final Fantasy Dimensions Flame is one of the initial abilities for the Ninja class. At the cost of 18 MP, the user will inflict Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Katon is a fire-elemental magic ability. The ability can only be learned from the Suzaku summon. There are five types of Katon skills available to players, with their overall potency and MP cost rising whenever the player's summon ranks up. Each version of Katon deals fire-elemental damage to a single enemy. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Jutsu: Katon is an ability. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Flame is an ability that allows the user to deal fire magic damage (1.2x) to a single enemy. It costs 3 MP to use and can be learned by Edge (level 42, 4★) and Hayate (level 34, 3★). Gallery FFIV SNES Flame.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIVDS Flame.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Flame ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). TAY Wii Flame.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). Nin Flame PSP TAY.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFIV TAY STEAM Flame.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (3D). Fire.jpg|Artwork of the Fire Scroll in Final Fantasy V. FFV Flame Scroll.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFVI Flame Scroll Item.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). Fire veil FF7.png|Artwork of the Fire Veil in Final Fantasy VII. FFXIV Katon.png|''Final Fantasy XIV. FFTA Fire Veil.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Fire Veil.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFD Flame.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Ninjutsu - Flame.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Flame N.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N). FFAB Flame N+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N+). FFAB Flame - Edge SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIV. FFAB Flame - Edge SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIV. FFAB Throw (Flame Scroll) - Shadow SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Fire Veil - Yuffie SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVII. FFAB Throw (Flame Scroll) - Shadow SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Fire Veil - Yuffie SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVII. FFAB Throw (Flame Scroll) - Shadow UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVI. FFAB Throw (Flame Scroll) - Shadow UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFVI. FFAB Flame - Edge Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIV. FFAB Flame - Edge Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIV. FFAB Throw (Flame Scroll) - Shadow Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Fire Veil - Yuffie Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Throw (Flame Scroll) - Shadow Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Fire Veil - Yuffie Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVII. Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade AGI Abilities Category:Recurring Ninjutsu